<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe in Your Arms by siler30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644933">Safe in Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siler30/pseuds/siler30'>siler30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, In-Laws, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Relationship Study, Sick Character, Sickfic, at the end, jianguo is a protective cat, yizhan are so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siler30/pseuds/siler30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yibo wakes up to find his boyfriend and mom huddled in a corner crying at three in the morning, he isn't saying that he hasn't woken up to a weirder sight, but he is.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Xiao Zhan and Yibo's mom cry it out on a rainy day after Yibo falls sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2278343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe in Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xiao Zhan bit his lip as he stirred the tea. Outside the rain fell heavily, the pitter patter similar to his own heart. The grey clouds seemed to mirror his inner turmoil.  The tea smelled like jasmine and spice, it was the fancy one they'd gotten from their last trip to Japan and he figured that Yibo's mom being there was enough reason to use it. </p><p>Yibo, poor Yibo, who was sick and tired from exhorting himself too much, was still sleeping. Xiao Zhan was in the middle of a shoot when he'd gotten the call from Yibo's manager. Yibo had texted him just that morning, selfies asking him if he looked good in the new haircut, a video of a cat in a Santa hat, but had apparently collapsed right after coming out of his performance at the annual day day up concert. For manager-jie to text him, it had to be serious and Xiao Zhan tried to prepare himself for the worst and be strong. </p><p>Yibo was taken directly to the hospital before the Geges bought him home. Xiao Zhan was glad that he was at least with the people who genuinely loved and cared for him. Thank god it was just an Ad, he was back home that evening. Xiao Zhan flinched as he remembered how Han-ge had bought a pale Yibo, supporting him and keeping him upright, he was out for a day before coming back to consciousness.</p><p>Obviously, their fans and the whole world knew about 'Yibo Falling Ill'. Coming to think of it, they might have known that even before him. They had sent dozens of flowers, medicines and protective charms to his office and the official press release just mentioned him taking a few days to recover and for everyone to not worry. </p><p>Inevitably, Yibo's mom and dad were on their apartment the next  morning. Xiao Zhan had to greet them with bloodshot eyes from staying up all night and crying, not leaving Yibo's bedside. He hadn't bathed or cooked or cleaned the house. Despite himself, a sense of insecurity creeped inside him. It had been a year since they had officially came out to their families as boyfriends. They were well received, his mom too old and too wise and his dad only wanting his happiness. Yibo's parents had wished them, stayed a few days and left. There wasn't any actual conversation they had with Xiao Zhan during that period and he would best describe all their further meetings as an awkward acceptance.  </p><p>He gave them a smile, that felt forced and more like a flinch and gathered their bags to put them away on the spare room. They had barely exchanged pleasantries before rushing off to Yibo's bedside. Yibo's mom pursed her lips and sat quietly beside her son. She barely said anything as Xiao Zhan went about changing Yibo's compress, cleaning the room and washing Yibo. His heart clenched as he dragged the washcloth against Yibo's burning skin. Yibo's dad bit his lip and helped him re arrange the bed, but just stood in the corner looking at his son.</p><p>Xiao Zhan left him with them after that as he mopped the house, threw their dirty clothes in the machine and drew the curtains. The afternoon sun caressed his skin and he felt somewhat alive. He turned the stove and  made a simple meal of stir fried vegetables and pork with a congee. He wanted to be ready in case Yibo woke up and was hungry. As the congee brewed he placed the dishes on the dish washer and cleaned the kitchen before setting the table. </p><p>Yibo's dad came out first and called his wife. They ate their lunch silently, the sound of the vessels eerie and unfamiliar. Sharing meals with Yibo was always loud and filled with laughter and banter. They rarely used the table and preferred to sit in their cloud sofa legs propped up in front of the their TV. Yibo's feet nudging his and afterwards, sneaking up his thighs. The door creaked and everybody turned towards the bedroom. But it was just Jianguo who came for her milk, she'd been curled and fast asleep on the bed with Yibo all day.</p><p>Yibo's dad offered to clean the table and told him to take a shower. His mom gave a slight nod before vanishing inside the guest room. Xiao Zhan took a hasty shower, wrapped himself in Yibo's comfy sweater and laid on the bed with his boyfriend. </p><p>He woke up to something drawing against his eyes, and tried to swat it away. Strong warm hands wrapped around his and Xiao Zhan woke up to meet the heavy gaze of his boyfriend.</p><p>"W-Wang Yibo, you're awake. Baobao I-" He rushed to get up but Yibo pulled him closer.</p><p>"Zhan-ge." He hummed and laid his head on Xiao Zhan's chest, arms clenching around his waist.</p><p>They laid there for a while before a knock interrupted them. Xiao Zhan gathered himself and opened the door. Yibo's parents came in and Xiao Zhan saw how Yibo's eyes lit up at their sight. He went out to give them a bit of privacy and ordered dinner. He was just reheating the congee, when Yibo's mom came towards him and asked for the bowl. </p><p>Xiao Zhan tried not to do anything stupid, like fight with him mom to feed Yibo and slowly poured the congee on the bowl and placed the tablets along with them in a tray. She thanked him and went back towards her son.</p><p>Xiao Zhan bit his lip, he took his laptop and started to check his mails. Called Yibo's manager to update her and called his own to reschedule and reimburse the dates.</p><p>Yibo's dad left after dinner with a request for Xiao Zhan to take care of himself and prayed for luck. His mom kissed Yibo good night, hands pressed against his cheek as though she couldn't help herself and left to her room. Xiao Zhan's whisper of good night going unheeded.</p><p>~</p><p>Now as he poured the tea on the cups and bought it to her, she nodded at him gesturing to sit down on the sofa with her.</p><p>They remained silent for a while, watching the drama that played mindlessly when she suddenly started to talk.</p><p>"Yibo was, well he was the one who always took care of us. A model son, envy of the street." She bit her lips, and her hands seemed to tremble.</p><p>" His dad indulged him, and I tried my best to be supportive of whatever he wanted to do. I-I used to hear other parents gossip on how selfish I am to push my son out towards the spotlight and send him away to Korea." She gave a self depreciating laugh.</p><p>"A-yi You-" Xian Zhan did not know how to react to this.</p><p>"I was defiant but as the years grew on and he became more and more popular, he himself a brand to publicize, dragged around everywhere and criticized with a mocking scrutiny for his every move. I felt like maybe I was the selfish person, the careless mother. I-" She let out a shaky breath, voice stuck in her throat.</p><p>"We were never the affectionate kind Xiao Zhan. I can't tell the last time I hugged him close and told him that I loved him. When he broke down in the fan meet, all those years back. I was proud, proud but pained and wanted to take him away. When he came back to China, he was already grown up. Not my baby anymore, and I sometimes wonder, was he ever?" She continued in the same dry melancholic tone.</p><p>"Me and his dad, we are always alone in that huge house. We used to fight at the beginning, helpless and unable to comprehend our son's absence and the looming silence. You see, Yibo was a silent kid, but his presence was always large." She blew her nose and turned towards him.</p><p>Warm shaky hands clutched desperately in his. " But you, I was so unsure and doubtful and worried for him. I had no right to. You take care of him and know him so well. Understand his needs and yearnings. You know, I thought he disliked carrots but apparently he likes them boiled in his congee. I-I Xiao Zhan, I remembered feeding him as a baby, and he's still very much so. Looking at him this frail-" She started to cry now, body jerking from the impact. She looked so young and vulnerable, a mother riddled with unbearable guilt.</p><p>"Looking at the house, the home you have created, I can't help but feel happy for you. Every day I pray for both of your blessings" She gestured around the room. Xiao Zhan looked around the room to try to understand what appealed her. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, the table in front of them had a scatter of magazines which either featured them or had a promotional article. Yibo's helmet collection and his own soft toys were displayed on the mantle, they had a walk in closet for his despicable sneaker collection. Yibo was a clean freak, and preferred a place for all his things, except his Lego collection which he makes different structures and displays them around the house. Jianguo is usually his accomplice in this, and she sits on top of all the Legos and bullies Xiao Zhan whenever he tries to clear it up. </p><p>"He rarely falls down, he's been tired and sick multiple times, even sprained and fractured but this is the first time I'm seeing him like this." Her voice broke and she buried her face in his hands. Xiao Zhan sympathized. He felt tears prickle his own eyes as he remembered Yibo being bought home.</p><p>"I had to see him being carried, looking helpless and pale. I was so worried A-yi, I wanted to shout at his manager and the company and his assistants and even poor Han-ge. I always try to be stronger for him, but I am not." The tears were down now, his body shivering with the emotions curling in his stomach.</p><p>"It is so hard A-Yi, we can't even openly show any affection or even look at each other! I see how much it hurts Yibo every time and I can't do anything about it. You are right, he's such a child. So stubborn and determined. Every time he does something, I feel so scared. Wouldn't it be easier if we are nobodies? I want to leave all of this sometimes, it's unbearable. But Yibo, he loves all this and I haven't seen a more dedicated man. So I try to be brave and push through for him." She nodded at him, after all she was the only other person who would be able to understand him and worry for Yibo.</p><p>"Ah! Zhan Zhan! He loves you so much, for him you're the only light. But was this why you bought the farm house?" She asked him and Xiao Zhan nodded. They had bought a huge secluded farmhouse in a town near chongqing.</p><p>"Oh! Oh no ah! You see how talented you are, the industry is lucky to have you. You shouldn't think about leaving at all! I know you love this too. You still have a lot to achieve! You've come so far! " She said as she hugged him and soothed him in the way only  mothers could.</p><p>"Ugh that Wang Yibo making us cry this much!" She groaned.</p><p>"He  adores you. You know, he's so very grateful for everything you've done. Whenever we go out, he spots something and tells me, Oh how good mama will look in that dress or how your braised pork is so much better than the one with the Michelin star. Y-You shouldn't worry A-Yi. You've sacrificed so much for him. I saw what my own mom goes through now, please don't let this bear you down." He patted her shoulders comfortingly.</p><p>Yibo's mom nodded, lips turned in a kind teary smile, "You're too good Xiao Zhan" She said, her gaze strong and determined, not unlike Yibo. Internally, she understood that Yibo stood no chance in front of this man.</p><p>"You're always  welcome here. I would like to have some help cleaning his Legos." He tried to joke and she nodded eagerly.</p><p>"I would like that very much! Your congee was very good and I've never seen Yibo living in a place this organized before. He likes to clean, but you know him. Throws all the stuff in one place if he doesn't know what to do with it and survives in takeout." Her lips turned in distaste.</p><p>"Right!" Xiao Zhan exclaimed but the mention of him, made them both flinch.</p><p>"He'll be fine." She said resolutely but they both made no move to wipe the tears or step away from the embrace. </p><p>~</p><p>And that was how Yibo finds them, the weird sight of his boyfriend and mother crying and poking at each other with tissues at three in the morning. Looking like otherworldly scholars brooding the condition of the world. Huh, he thought. He saw the pink sachet of the Japanese tea he'd saved for himself ripped open, soaking and forgotten. They didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.</p><p>Two beady eyes peered at him before they both rushed towards him and started to thrash him. </p><p>"Wang Yibo, you are so-so cruel! Annoying and worrying A-Yi!" Xiao Zhan said as he swatted at his shoulders.</p><p>"You unfilial son, learn from ZhanZhan! You better take good care of him. I did not bring all the bananas for you. Next time I come here, I want to see his cheeks." Yibo's mom burst out as she twisted his ears.</p><p>What was happening ? Wasn't Yibo the invalid here ? Why were they treating him like this? What did he even do? Also, why were they crying? Was there a conspiracy he didn't know about? Two of the most important people in his life treating each other like this!</p><p>"Ouch! Ouch!" But he could only painfully protest as the masters of the house continued to scold him.</p><p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw this video of Yibo and I had to write this drabble/character study/too long for both of that fic of his mom and gg. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ff-pDfN7Qxg</p><p>If you ever feel lonely or sad, or just want to scream about danmei and yizhan feel free to find me on twitter " https://twitter.com/wangxianaus17</p><p>Your mental health and happiness &gt;&gt;</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>